The present disclosure is related to nutritional compositions comprising dietary fibers for reducing intestinal pathogens and also is related to methods of reducing intestinal pathogens.
Enteral feeding with standard compositions has been shown to cause adverse alterations in gut microbiota and short chain fatty acid (SCFA) production and is also associated with increased risk of Clostridium difficile colonization. These outcomes are also observed with overuse of antibiotics. For example, antibiotics are often administered to treat Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis and pouchitis but can also adversely affect gut microbiota as an unintended consequence.
C. difficile is the leading cause of nosocomial diarrhea and is increasing in virulence and resistance to antimicrobials. Antibiotics are the primary form of treatment for C. difficile, and some antibiotics are effective against C. difficile. However, mortality from C. difficile infection is increasing. In addition, antibiotic treatment causes further alterations in gut microbiota and interruptions in SCFA production. For example, antibiotics inhibit bacterial growth or kill not only harmful bacteria but also populations of intestinal bacteria that are not harmful and that aid digestion of food and provide other additional health benefits.
Probiotic bacteria have been used for prevention of C. difficile infection, but most studies are underpowered to determine efficacy. According to the 2010 Clinical Practice Guidelines published by the Society for Healthcare Epidemiology of America (SHEA) and the Infectious Diseases Society of America (IDSA), administration of probiotic bacteria is not recommended to prevent or treat C. difficile infection due to limited data and potential for bloodstream infection.
The present disclosure advantageously restores microbiota balance, unlike antibiotic treatment which further disrupts the microbiota. In addition, fiber blends as disclosed herein do not increase the risk of bloodstream infection, which is a concern with probiotics.